Cura Il Cielo
by SilverStar56
Summary: No one wanted to die, I was no exception. I wanted a peaceful rest but I could not just leave for the afterlife and leave my sister by herself. So I resigned myself and paid a price for another chance in a different world. Unfortunately, I had to use this second chance to protect the next boss of the world's greatest underworld syndicate. Isn't life just freaking brilliant?
1. I died?

**Hello! Well… I shouldn't start on a new story when I have so many undone stories, but I can't help it! Inspiration comes and goes so right now my inspiration is here! Though I will get back to my other stories, in fact there are drafts done already, I just need to review them again before I post them online.**

**So for now, enjoy this! This story was inspired to me by colbub's 'My Heavenly Judgment' and Accessblade's 'My Guardian Angel'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my Oc's. several of my concepts are also based on some elements found in colbub's and Accessblade's stories.**

* * *

**Prologue: I died?**

I stared at the kid with a thoughtful expression.

Dead.

Dead with a capital D.

And now I'm being a given a chance to live again- although with slight restrictions and conditions, but a second chance at life.

Then again, why the hell am I in this situation?

I wouldn't even be making this choice if I wasn't dead in the first place.

…

…

…

…

…

I shouldn't have given in to the puppy face, dammit! I knew it!

* * *

"Luna! Please! I'm begging you! Can't we go to Florence first before we look after the twins! "A voice whined in my ear as we were walking down the pavement.

My left eye twitched as I turned to gaze at my older twin.

She the same face I did, same body build, same shoulder length brown hair which were frizzy and the same hazelnut eyes which were somehow turned into a fatal expression.

The 'puppy-dog' expression.

Dear lords above, I hated that face.

I always gave in the moment I saw that face.

"Sole…" I started, taking a deep breathe, (Dear lord it was hard to not give in) " You promised Mom and Dad that you would take care Aria and Armonia today in exchange for going out for that picnic with Leslie and the others the other day." I reminded her.

Sole sucked in a harsh breathe and grimaced. " … But it was worth it! That picnic was the best, even you tagged along!" She pointed accusingly as she stopped walking.

I walked a little further, turned then raised a brow. "I was already given permission to go. You on the other hand, forgot that it was her turn to make dinner the other night which resulted in us ordering take out." I turned and took a single glance back. "Wasn't that the reason why you were forbidden to go for the picnic?"

As expected, I saw Sole turning her eyes away, her face slipping into an innocent expression.

"I couldn't help it, I forgot!"

"Why?"

"Um… I just forgot, okay!"

"That's not really an excuse."

"Why are we even talking about this? Please can't we go to Florence? It's just for a while, just ten minutes!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'm begging you!"

"No."

"Please with cherries on top!"

"I hate cherries, you know that."

"Oh come on! Please! I will never beg for anything from you ever again!"

"And next thing I know tomorrow you will ask if you can borrow my Psp because yours broke."

"Well actually it's the Ds, but that's beside the point. Please!"

I turned my gaze towards her, she was trailing me like a lost puppy that was kicked.

Repeatedly.

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. "No means no and that's final!"

When I opened my eyes, I blinked at the sight before me.

_Dear lord, she did not…_

Sole actually clapped her hands together in manner resembling as if she was praying, her eyes closed tightly.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase!"

My eye started to twitch.

I sighed as I shook my head.

_Why do I put up with her? Oh right, because she's my sister._

"…Fine." Sole's head shot up, her eyes wide. "Just this once. The twins are waiting at home so be quick."

Sole blinked once.

Then twice.

Then she shot towards me like a rocket and hugged me in a death grip.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you oh so very much!" Sole tightened her grip on me and I started to gasp for air.

_Makes me wonder if she's thanking me or killing me._

"I got it now air! Air!" I yelled as I clawed at the air with my free hand in an attempt to get more oxygen into my lungs.

Sole blinked confusedly, then she let go abruptly.

I took one big gulp of air before I glowered at her, who in turn, just rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oops."

I deadpanned at her before sighing again (I sigh a lot around her, wonder why.) and turning towards the direction of our home and favorite café, Florence.

"C'mon, we don't have all day." And I started walking, and I could hear my sister follow behind me.

She tapped my shoulder and I turned a questioning gaze towards her. She still looked sheepish. "Sorry, I forgot my strength for a moment."

I shrugged it off. "No big deal. You've always been the stronger of the two of us."

It was her turn to raise a brow before she threw me a cheeky grin. "And you have always been the smarter of the two of us."

"But you have more resolve than I do. At least you aren't as half-hearted as I am."

"But you think things through better than I do. Explains why your literature marks are better than mine."

"Your physical fitness report is better than mine."

"But of it all…" She grinned, her shiny white teeth somehow sparkling in the light. "We both suck at math and science but-"

"Our Arts scores are top rank." I finished for her, a soft smile on my face.

She grinned at me again and I somehow felt myself soften even more. Even though I insult her a lot, she always had this smile or grin that made my insides warm and fluffy.

We stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the red man to turn green. We stopped talking, but the silence was more comforting than nothing.

The red turned to green, and we slowly walked across.

If I had known what would have happened next, I would have stopped us from even walking down the street.

We didn't see it coming. The car moved too fast; It's speed must have been several times above the limit.

The next thing I know was that I was flung across the street. The pain did not actually hit me until I landed on the ground. I landed with a sick crack, the pain exploded like a burning inferno. It moved around and the pain was just everywhere.

_The pain… the pain… OH Painpainpainpainletitend!_

My eyes cracked open. Dimly I was aware of something running down my face and something pooling beneath my body.

But I didn't care. My line of sight had landed on the body of my twin.

My cheerful, sunny and happier twin was lying on the street in a similar state to my own.

A broken and mangled body with blood pooling underneath her.

My sister looked dead.

I felt dead.

Even though I had the feeling of someone carrying me and carefully putting me down on a much softer material compared to the ground, of a frantic voice that was much too blurred to make out the words, I was so very tired.

The pain left me, I was only aware of a numb feeling overtaking my body.

My line of sight was turned towards a paramedic just as I saw Sole being picked up by a group of people.

Her face was close to mine. Somehow though, I could not make out her features. Everything started to dim, my vision narrowed. I could see the paramedic's mouth move frantically but I was too tired. I did not want to fight anymore.

My eyes slipped close as I welcomed the comforting darkness.

* * *

"…-una! Luna! Wake up!"

A voice, it sounded like Sole's. It was tinged with desperation. She was shaking my body frantically.

A groan slipped out of my lips as my eyes opened slowly. My back ached and my sides throbbed. I sat myself up into and upright position and I winced at the pain.

I blinked my eyes several times until my vision cleared. We were in a white room with a white sofa, two chairs and a large coffee table.

I was lied down on the sofa, and sole was looking over me like a mother hen.

It would have been an amusing sight, if it wasn't for the red eyes and tears.

It alarmed me. My sister, who never cried for anything, opting to hide behind a cheerful smile most of the time actually shed tears.

And it scared me.

I shifted my body so that she would lean onto my shoulders, I wrapped my arms around her still body and rubbed her back soothingly.

It was awkward. Usually it would be the other way around. I would usually return home with a dark expression on my face, and Sole would just hug me without a word and I would relax into her embrace.

Then again, it probably was for the best that I help her this time. When she started to bawl, Memories prior to me waking me up assaulted my mind.

_The people's scream._

_The pain on my sides._

_The stench of blood filled through my nose._

_My sister, my other half, broken like a rag doll._

And without me realizing, tears dripped down my face. Quietly, I tried to soothe my sister, rubbing her back and murmuring comforting words as stable as I possibly could.

All the while, tears streamed down my cheeks and dropped onto the floor.

It didn't take a genius to realize the situation we were in. We didn't wake up in the hospital wrapped around in bandages with an IV drip strapped onto our hands.

Our bodies ached, but there was no visible sign that we were in the accident in the first place.

And the fact that our bodies no longer casted any shadows.

We were no longer a part of the living.

_We died. We died because a car went too fast and killed us._

My body felt numb. I felt numb.

But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew my sister would blame our deaths on herself.

If she did not want to go to Florence, if we had just headed home straight…

It was the 'what if' situation that always plagued her, even as a child.

So somehow, I mustered the strength to continue muttering soothing words since I knew.

If I did not, my sister would continue to blame herself for our deaths, even if it was not her fault in the first place.

* * *

I probably had fallen asleep without even realizing it, because the next thing I know was that I was being shaken awake by someone.

It was definitely not my sister. She was still in my arms, and she whined about being jolted awake.

Slowly, my eyes opened unwillingly and I stared at the sight before me.

My hands dropped to my sides as I continued to stare, and Sole joined me.

It was a boy, just around eight-years-old. He wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts and wore a pair of sandals. Now, he would have looked like your original, normal boy.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had a halo right above his head.

He looked at us with an expression filled with concern, but suddenly let out a relieved sigh when he saw our expressions.

"You're alright! I thought you guys would have taken the idea of death a lot harder." He said, in the sweetest of tones that somehow did not match the situation at all.

The boy turned his head, looked around before coughing into his fist embarrassingly with a light blush on his face.

Sole was practically cooing at the sight and was itching to hug the kid.

A trait passed down from our mom to us. We loved kids, so much that we practically dote on them, including our own younger twin siblings, though we are a bit harsher on them.

But the next words practically froze us into shock, when his eyes turned serious and his tone changed.

"Do you want a second chance at life?"

* * *

…

**Dadadadan! First chapter is done! The ending is pretty similar to My heavenly Judgment, but there will be differences in this story. Some elements are similar but I want to try to make this story as original as possible. So please support me!**

**So what do you guys think? I want to know, so feel free to Pm me or review. I Absolutely love this story and all my other stories, but they only come out nice if I put inspiration, so updates will be sporadic.**

**See you next time! Ciao!**

**Translations:**

**Aria – Tune in Italian**

**Armonia – Harmony in Italian**

**( Note: Aria and Armonia are identical twin, though Aria is a girl and Armonia is a boy. They are younger than Sole and Luna)**

**Luna – Moon in Italian**

**Sole – Sun in Italian **


	2. The price of a second life

**Hello! I'm Back! Chapter two is here and I'm ready to roll! I probably should write my other stories, or at least post the drafts, but I'm having too much fun with this! Any Ideas on pairings in this story? I haven't decided yet, so look forward to this!**

**Enjoy now and behold by my prowess!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my Oc's. several of my concepts are also based on some elements found in colbub's and Accessblade's stories.**

* * *

**Chap 1: The price of a second life**

"I beg your pardon?"

The words spilled out of my mouth before I even realized it. I couldn't help it; anyone would have reacted the same way.

A second chance?

That's impossible!

…

...

...

Not that I'm complaining but a second life after being killed in a car crash (which is a cliché now that I think about it) is pretty hard to believe.

I took a glance at my side, and saw Sole, wide eyes, jaw unhooked and gaping at the boy.

If I wasn't so concentrated on the boy, I would have been fairly amused at the sight.

The boy's expression suddenly meted into a panicked one and he started to shake his head rapidly and wave around his hands wildly. "No wait! That wasn't the right way to put it! Um… it's like this…!"

He started to sputter and mutter incomprehensible words as the blush returned to his face, though it seemed to get redder and more pronounced as he messed up some more.

I folded my arms as I waited for him to calm down, one eyebrow raised and a small smirk tugged on my lips. I was very amused at the sight.

My sister though was cooing at the sight (when did she pick her jaw up?), and I could see her fingers twitching. She was holding back, and I knew in normal circumstances that she would have glomped the kid without a second thought.

How cute.

The boy didn't find it as amusing as us though. Once he caught sight of our expression (more mine than Sole's) he stopped his charade and dropped his hands in a depressed fashion as he let out one big depressing sigh.

Great. I feel bad at watching him make a mess out of himself.

I hesitated before I reached my hand out and rubbed the back of the boy consolingly. He looked up at me with big eyes and tears welling up but not falling at the sides.

_Dear lord, it's the upgraded version of the puppy-dog eyes!_

The boy slowly wiped his tears away and sniffed before he gave me a blinding smile.

At the side, I could hear Sole give out a strangled voice; she was restraining herself from hugging the life out of the kid.

It won't last long. I know from experience.

The boy took several deep breathes to calm himself down and he gave me this grateful expression which I just waved it off.

"Um first let me introduce myself." He started, pointing to himself. "My name is Charmeine and I am an angel if you can tell by the halo. Just call me Char."

I blinked and wanted to open my mouth but Sole beat me to the punch. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Of course he had reacted as expected and blushed deep red as he coughed into his mouth. "I can't help the way I was named, but we are straying of point."

Sole snickered and I glared at her. She instantly stopped.

He coughed again to gain our attention. "Let me explain something. It's called the system of the worlds."

He clapped his hands and a board appeared with a depiction of a person with a lot of sparkles.

Weird.

"Once upon a time, there was a man. This man was a very powerful but lonely man. He spent his time in this lonely blank space for a long period of time before he came up with an idea."

Char made his voice lower, "'If I don't have anything, I'll make something instead!' and with that notion in mind, he started to make universes and in turn made worlds, and on those worlds, he made life."

At this point, his cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Unfortunately, our Lord was and is very childish. He went slightly overboard and created a lot of worlds. If you want to get a good gauge of how many universes and worlds exist, try to remember every story book you've read. Every story about a different person and their world is just one of the various many worlds. Of course, some stories might be in the same world but in different time lines or in different perspectives."

He stared pointedly at us. "In fact, your world is a book too. If I'm not wrong, it's called 'Short stories from the Big Blue Planet: Earth' but I can't tell you of what is inside." At this Sole's face dropped and I shook my head.

My sister: The ever curious kitten.

He coughed into his mouth. "Moving on…"

He stared pointedly at us. "You humans call him by various names, but we angels call him Lord Siruru. Lord Siruru is the only existing Elder God, which is the God above Gods, but that is beside the point now."

"He created life, he was the one who first saw joy, and was the first to witness tragedy."

Char had a melancholic face which disappeared a few moments later. It was an odd expression and it did not suit the boy at all, but it showed.

It showed how much he cared. He really is a sweet boy.

"Not that it's not sweet or anything, but how are we related?" Sole interrupted, partly because she hates that looks in kids, it never suited them.

Char's melancholic expression turned into a small smile. "I'm getting to that point later. Do you mind bearing with me for a bit?"

Sole just looked relieved that he did not have such an expression on his face anymore and nodded.

"In really simple terms, he liked the good times and hated the bad times. A lot. So he made parallel worlds that could have a 'happy ending'. Although there will always be a core world where the tragedy did take place," He stopped to gain his breathe before he continued. "And of course, since there are good parallel worlds, there are also parallel worlds that could have a 'bad ending'."

He stared at us. "Still with me so far?" We both nodded, finding the topic very fascinating. It's not every day you learn how the universe system works after all.

He nodded in satisfaction. "Since there are so many worlds and parallel worlds, it was a little tiring for him to maintain the balance of all worlds and universes. That where we angels come in."

He seemed to nod to himself with this very satisfied face and I raised a brow in amusement.

What a cute kid.

"While Lord Siruru maintains the balance, we angels take care of the affairs of the living beings on every single planet. So there are large quantities of us."

His mood suddenly darkened and we tensed at the sudden atmosphere change.

I'm getting a bad feeling about the next few words he is going to say…

"Of course, as Lord Siruru tries to maintain the worlds, occasionally there would be slight disturbances that could cause tragedies that should not occur to occur on the worlds. The job of several angels is to ensure that they protect the living beings on that world from falling into that tragedy. However…"

His grimaced and he clenched his fist, I just rubbed his back again and gestured for him to continue as Sole gave him an encouraging smile.

_It can't be any worse than being dead…_

I could practically hear the words running through my sister's head.

Char took a deep breath; he was looking at the floor and not looking at us in the eye anymore, before he continued. "Angels are not perfect. No one is. So there are times when they fail to save the people from their tragedy. We call these people Wanderers."

He finally looked at us in the eye, though with a mournful expression.

And the dread started to settle in my gut.

"You twins are part of this group of people who died because of these 'tragedies' in actual fact, you guys were not supposed to die yet."

My stomach clenched as my hands started to fist together, knuckles turning white as I tried to remain calm.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed that my sister had turned a disturbing color of pale white.

She was shaking. From what I was not sure but it was anything but good.

Char had noticed our sudden change of mood and remained quiet to give us time to recover and for that I was grateful.

I took deep breathes as I started to calm down. The thought that I was dead anyway and had no time to mull over the 'what if's' considering that there was no point in doing so anyway.

My sister had calmed down faster than I did and gave a shaky smile. "And? Please don't tell me that is the end of what else you have to say."

Char stared at us thoughtfully before he nodded slowly. "Fortunately, Lord Siruru thought that it would not be fair to this small group of people to just have their lives cut so soon and that is where my group comes in."

He started to grin childishly as he hopped up. "My group is in charge of managing and sending Wanderers to a different world to live their second chance at life. We are what humans call 'Guardian Angels' and each of us manage one universe and the world that it inhabits."

He pointed to us in a very childish fashion, very different compared to the tense and serious child that I saw a few moments ago.

"I was assigned to you guys since you would be able to adapt you the world I am in charge in the most."

Then he sobered up and turned back to a serious expression. "Of course, there are several conditions to moving one person to another world. The person has to pay a price and follow several rules set to them."

I stiffened, I knew these types of things were too good to be true and I was right.

A price…

I'm getting a bad feeling.

And from the twitching of fingers that Sole was having, she could tell that too.

"The price," Char started, gaining back our attention. "Is your ties to your original world. In other words, your memories."

My eyes widened in shock while Sole frowned, not really getting the implications.

Char moved on to elaborate. "It means that as you spend more time in the new world, your memories of your old world will start to fade. Other world memories, with the exception of parallel worlds cannot exist together. You will still remember certain facts like who your parents were and if you had any other siblings, but events like birthday parties, school. Generally your anything else will disappear."

Char stopped and waited to see our reactions, but I gestured for him to continue, a thoughtful frown on my lips.

"The next are the conditions. You would have two missions to follow for the rest of your life."

When Char saw Sole opening her mouth to say something, he cut her off. "The missions are not really that constricting, you would still be able to live your life so don't worry."

Sole shut her mouth when she heard the explanation and let out a relieved sigh and waved her hand for Char to continue.

Char wore a small smile at the gesture and continued. "The first mission, which is the same mission you will have with the other Wanderers in the world is to guard over a certain artifact. This artifact is an archive that holds all the records of the world. It's past, present and future and other important facts."

My eyes widened to large proportions. He can't mean…

Char seemingly read my mind and nodded. "The Akashic Records. There is one in nearly every universe and it exists in every world and its parallel's. Imagine if that got into the wrong hands, it would be a disaster."

I shivered at the implications of his statement.

It would be horrible. The carnage, destruction, amount of death it could cause if it fell into the wrong hands…

"The second mission is different for every person. It might be just a simple mission where you act as support to the other Wanderers or it might be to guard certain important figures from their death since their death could cause the world to collapse, but this mission is not really that often. It just depends on your personality in this case. This mission is picked by Lord Siruru personally." Char explained slowly.

He turned to us. Expression so firm and serious. So much so that it did not suit his childish stature.

"However, the choice is yours if you wish to live out this second life. If not, then you would just have your soul reset and be reincarnated with no memories of your past life. So chose carefully…"

He slowly walked up to us and took our hands into his. "Do you want this second life?"

I bit my lip as I slowly immersed myself in thought. A second life, but at the cost of our memories.

I slowly closed my eyes memories passing by, Mom making breakfast for Dad as he sat by the kitchen reading a newspaper.

The twins who were preparing for their next prank as they giggled mischievously and felt no pity for their next victim.

Sole and I with our group of friends at our latest picnic.

Could I just give these memories up?

"I'm in."

My eyes snapped open and I stared at Sole who made up her mind. Her face in a serious expression and a determined frown on her lips.

I frowned at her. Did she think things through seriously?

She turned to me, eyes flashing with this determination. And she tugged at my hand with this sad gleam in her eyes.

My eyes softened.

She still felt guilty for my death. And this second chance was looking like a way for her to atone.

I took a deep breath as I sighed.

Now what?

I couldn't leave my twin alone and just let her go into a foreign world on her own. She would break if there was no one she knew beside her.

No. That would be too cruel.

I sent a silent prayer to my parents; the twins and my friends to forgive me for letting me give up my bonds to them.

But it would be worth it. I just can't leave my sister to go on her own.

My eyes met Char's, a determined expression settled on my face.

"I'm going too."

Sole's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Char's shoulder relaxed as if a heavy burden was lifted.

A more childish face settled onto Char and his posture became more relaxed. He let go of our hands while Sole still had my hand clutched in hers.

"Great! Then I'll send you guys right away! The others will get you settled in and will help you relax. Ah! But I got to tell you guys something."

I chuckled as Char started to get flustered again and he seemed to blush and pout at me.

Sole was cooing at the sight again and she was clenching my hand very painfully to restrain herself.

I sighed.

This will be a normal occurrence soon will it?

"The world you are going to. You know it very well."

I blinked.

_Did I just hear that right?_

Apparently, Sole did the same thing I did, except she voiced her thoughts.

Char chuckled and waved his hand as it started to glow.

"The World you are going to is a Manga you have read before. It had the cover of a certain baby hitman…"

He trailed off as understanding dawned on our faces.

"Y-you mean…" Sole stammered as she gulped, body shaking from disbelief that she was going into a _Manga_ with very hilarious Mafia. "That we are going into the world of Katekyo?"

I get the feeling that my sister was probably giddy with a dream-come-true sort of feeling.

Char grinned.

"Yup! So enjoy!"

Before we could get another word, a hole appeared below us and we seemed to float for a while before we plunged into the black abyss.

My last few thoughts before I lost consciousness was

_My life is going to be very troublesome from now on, isn't it?_

* * *

**Yes! It's is done. If you can't tell, Luna is really lazy and more composed compared to Sole who just rushes into things.**

**Several notes to take care of.**

**One Universe has one world which has many Parallels. So it can be the universe of Bleach or in this case, the world of Katekyo.**

**The akashic records exist in every universe, in every world and parallel. That is why the angels put these Wanderers there, it is on the world where the angels can't touch them.**

**Charmeine means the angel of harmony. I found it cute since he has a very flustered personality and gets things messed up ( except when he's serious, then he is in the zone!)**

**Lord Siruru – I just made this up, but the concept of the elder god I got from ThirdFang. He is awesome, read his story on Naruto!**

**See you next time, constructive criticism is very much welcome.**

**Ciao! **


	3. Was it really worth it?

**Chapter 3! Am I actually updating? Yes I am! For some reason inspiration is spilling through for this fanfic and I'm rolling through the waves!**

**Anyway, read and enjoy my fanfic! It may not be too good though…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my Oc's. several of my concepts are also based on some elements found in colbub's and Accessblade's stories.**

* * *

**Chap 2: Was it really worth it?**

Ending up on the bottom of a pile is not fun.

Especially when you're twin is the one on top of you.

Not a fun thing to wake up to.

When I had started to regain consciousness, I had felt a very, very heavy weight on top of me. In addition to very blurred out voices echoing around me.

But as the seconds passed, they got clearer and but due to my very disgruntled condition, my mind was not really thinking straight at the time.

Though I did let out a groan of discomfort when I tried to get the weight of my back. Seriously, I was lying flat on the floor and something was pressing my face down, I had no space to even breathe.

It was not fun.

At all.

"…-hink one of them groaned!"

"Really! Finally they are waking up!"

"Shouldn't we get the top one off the bottom one? I think the bottom one is choking…"

"Yeah, but Eli wants to take a picture of this, she said 'it's to commemorate their arrival several years down the road!'"

Then I heard hurried footsteps and the click of a camera before a squeal.

"I got it!" A very high pitched feminine voice said triumphantly. "But this is really rare; a pair of twins at once… when was the last time we got twins?"

"Approximately four hundred years ago, during the first generation." A cackling voice answered the feminine one.

Finally, I couldn't stand it. I needed air, so I used my strength to roll over to push whatever was on me away.

I started to gasp for air and was dimly aware that I heard small 'oomph!' from whatever was on me but at the moment I did not care.

Air was so much more important.

"Hey kid, take it easy. Breath… inhale… exhale…" A warm hand landed on my back and rubbed in circles soothingly.

It took a while to get my bearings and when I did, I turned to whoever was rubbing my back and it was actually a nice-looking man with a sweet smile that could melt ladies and make them swoon.

I blinked once before giving him a small apologetic and grateful smile which he waved off good naturedly.

I like him.

He's a good person.

Then I turned around, to see what in the world was on me, wearing a small scowl on my face.

Only for said scowl to slip of my face when I saw my sister on her side, a goofy expression on her face as she mumbled nonsensical things.

I sweatdropped.

* * *

"So let me introduce myself. My name is Eli and I'll be helping you twins settle in to this new world." The girl who had a high pitched voice introduced herself.

After I woke Sole up by force and started to settle in, we saw the different new family members who would be our comrade in arms.

Apparently, not all of them came from our world, they came from different worlds and some looked eerily familiar as well but I could not actually grasp where I had seen them before…

They had also decided that Eli would be the one to help settle us in and I can tell why. She really is outgoing and cheerful, the best type of person to welcome new people into a fold. She was also a little peppy but somehow she did not make it really annoying.

She looked about sixteen years old in age and had honey blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and was midway back. We would be the same age then but somehow she seemed to be _a lot _taller…

She also had startling orange eyes that seemed to _glow._

And they did glow when they turned off the lights.

All members of the family's eyes freaking glowed in the dark.

It was morbidly disturbing and fascinating at the same time.

"So!" Eli's voices snapped me out of my train of thought. "Who's the older one and who's the younger one?"

Sole and I blinked before I pointed to my older twin. "She's the older one," and Sole continues after me, pointing my way. "And she's the younger one."

Eli blinked in wonder. "Huh, with the way you guys were acting, I would have pegged it to be the opposite." She turned to my direction. "No offence but your older sister acts like a kid that had her hands on a pack of sweets."

I sighed and chuckled mirthfully. "Don't I know it, makes me wonder sometimes who's the older twin and who's the younger twin in the first place."

"Hey! Are you insulting me?" Sole shouted at me, sounding offended.

"No I'm not." I answered blandly.

"Okay, break it up you two. Don't fight on your first day here." Eli clapped her hands but Sole and I shared a looked and Sole giggled while I smirked in response as we linked our arms together and said in unison.

"Twin bonding! It will never make sense except to other twins." And we laughed.

Eli shook her head at the sight but there was a smile on her lips.

She gave us a tour on our new abode and let me tell you.

It was freaking huge. A mansion on the massive side.

The floor was covered in a carpet with very intricate designs and the ornaments around the mansion looked like as expensive as those Ming dynasty vases (And they were expensive, thank you very much!) and the ceilings had freaking huge crystal chandeliers that you see in those movies where there was a large ball.

This place was _rich_ and that was saying things lightly.

Sole kept on gawking while she kept swiveling her head around and taking in the sight. No doubt she was thinking how it was impossible that we were living here from now on.

I was staring at everything with a large frown on my face and I let out a big sigh.

This place was too rich for my tastes.

I could hear light laughter in the front and it was from Eli as she saw our reactions to our new home.

"Don't worry too much. I had the exact same reaction as you did when I first arrived but you get used to it over time." She said with this twinkle in her eye.

Then she stopped in front of a door. It was a large double door made out of wood that seemed to have some sort of gloss since it reflected light.

"This will be your room from now. Char had told for us to prepare for a pair of twins and we figured you would feel better if you stayed in the same room." Eli said before she took the doorknob and opened our new room.

The room was large. It had two beds, both queen sized and was styled very similarly to our room back home in our world except well…

Bigger. A lot bigger.

Sole had her jaw dropped and she sputtered out incomprehensible words as she blubbered on how awesome the room was.

I just raised a brow and said one word.

"Damn."

I was the cool twin, can't show how I was freaking out about the new room.

And house.

And ornaments.

Basically, that was Sole's job.

"Char told us to style it this way, said that it was reminiscent to your room in your world." Eli snapped me out of my reverie as she walked over the two beds and picked up to envelopes.

"These are your missions. As Char had probably stated before, other than guarding the Akashic Records, we each have our own personal missions. For example, mine is support for the other members of the famiglia." Eli explained as she ripped open the two envelopes but her eyebrows raised when she saw the color of the letters inside.

They were in _gold._

What the hell is wrong with this place? Was this family that rich to afford _gold _letters?

Eli let out a loud squeal when she saw the letters.

"You guys got really important missions! I'm so proud of you guys!"

… huh?

"Wait a sec." I stopped her from her squealing fest and she looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean we got important missions? You haven't even read the letters yet."

She mouthed he mouth in a 'oh' fashion and chuckled while I raised a brow.

"Sorry, it's just that you can tell from the color of the letter itself what category your mission is in." She explained and I raised my eyebrow in fascination as Sole just clapped her hands in understanding.

"There are three types. Bronze letters, Whose missions are short term in delivering items and they finish it within a time limit. After you finish the mission in this section, you just help around and obey orders, this is not really often." Eli explained waving her hands around in odd gestures that made the talk look a lot more amusing.

"The second type is silver letters; a majority of the family receives these. These are support types, I got this letter. Letters in this category are to 'observe', 'support of other missions' and 'look after' in general. In my case, I look over the new 'recruits' in our famiglia and help to train them for their mission. Diplomatic missions and the sorts also fall in this category." She explained with a grin as we nodded in understanding.

"Finally, Gold letter have the highest priority and one of the least received letters. " She said with a serious expression, her carefree attitude gone from her face. Sole and I tensed, ready for her next words.

"These Gold letters are missions given directly from the Elder God. In other words, a protection mission for an important figure in this world. It just so happened that you both received a protection mission so congrats which means you both got good hearts too." Eli finished with a grin, elated that we got such important missions.

Sole was looking a little embarrassed that she was complimented and ducked her head a bit, while I raised a brow and nudged my sister, mouthing 'good job' and she mouthed back 'you too' while giving me a very sweet smile, but then she frowned.

"You're not as talkative as usual Luna." She frowned in concern her voice low enough so that Eli would not be able to listen, but enough for me to hear what she was saying.

I sighed as I rubbed my temple. "How can I? I just died and now I'm in a world that I thought was a freaking Manga. I'm just in denial I guess…"

Sole still looked upset but I sighed and held her hand. I gave a half-hearted attempt at a smile to reassure her, but she did not buy it. "Don't worry about it so much."

Sole gave me this hard look and just shook her head as she squeezed my hand. "You're not alone in this, I'm with you so don't stress out by yourself okay?"

And then she gave me this smile that made me give a soft smile back.

Moments like these remind me why I do the things I do.

For my sweet (sometimes), impulsive and carefree sister.

I just gave a smirk which was hidden away from prying eyes.

Eli was folding her arms, amused by our exchanged with a grin as she waited for us to finish.

I looked up at her, at looked at her eyes, rather than feeling amused Eli was touched by our exchange, and if you took a closer look, her hand was twitching.

In the exact same manner how Sole would twitch when she saw a cute kid to hug.

My eye twitched.

_Dear lord, it's another Sole, just a lot more high pitched!_

I sighed as I pinched my nose and turned around to regain my sense of calm. When it was sufficient enough, I opened my eyes, coming face to face with a small kid.

The kid looked around five years old, had short brown frizzy hair that reached her shoulders and startling ember eyes.

I blinked when I saw this kid because she was how I would look if I had turned back the clock to when I was five. Minus the amber eyes of course.

But the odd thing was when I blinked, the kid blinked too.

I blinked several times and the kid copied me and when I reached out to kid, the kid reached her hand out too.

Only for my hand to reach a cold surface. Glass.

My eyes twitched.

_It can't be…_

I pinched my cheek and the kid the same thing-the pain told I was not hallucinating, touched the cold surface and my mind was saying '_Yes Luna that is a glass, so in logical conclusion, that image is a reflection of you, in other words, it is a mirror.'_

I did the first reaction that came into my mind.

I screamed.

"#$ $!% $ %!^ &*#%#(#& &!**)^# ^^!&*!" My mouth started to spew out unintelligible words (Not curse words thank you very much) as I pointed at the mirror while Sole jumped from my voice and Eli winced at my reaction.

"What the-! Luna what's wrong!" Sole was immediately by my side and pulling on my arm.

I pushed Sole to the mirror. Expectedly, she blinked, touched the mirror and stared at her reflection questioningly, which like me is at five years of age. Her expression mirrored (pun not intended) her gaze, puzzled with a confused frown on her lips.

Also at this point of time, I noticed that Sole's eyes were not hazelnut brown anymore.

They were silver. A shining silver that seemed to remind me of the moon in a drawing, while my eyes reminded me of the sun.

But we are getting off track.

I turned to Eli, my eyes twitching very severely as I tried to keep my voice calm. "Why in the world are we back to five-year-olds again? And why did our eye colors change!"

She looked at us in the eye and it felt like she was looking into my soul. It was really disturbing. "Well, the change of eye color is proof for one."

I frowned. "Proof?"

Eli nodded solemnly. "Proof that you no longer belong in your previous world. In order for your bodies to be able to live in this world, one part must change to adapt to this world. Most people assigned to this world have similar homes in the aspect that there are no magicians or magic. However, several things in visual terms are different. Notice that you look a little bit like an Anime?"

_Now that she mentioned in…_

"I take it as a yes." Eli noted and the both of us nodded grudgingly.

"Our eyes changed so that we are able to _see _anime features, thus they changed colors. The color of your eyes changed to a color that most represents your personality, so even if you guys are twins, you should have different colors." Eli explained as she finished her lecture.

I frowned when I thought of my eye color.

It was warm amber. How was that supposed to represent me? I was the sarcastic, cynical twin. If it does correspond by personality, then this eye color should go to Sole, not me!

But then the news that we no longer belong in our old world hit me. The fact that we can no longer _belong _there with our family really hurt, no matter how many times it was mentioned…

Eli looked fairly guilty for damping the mood before she coughed into her mouth and answered me. "Well, Char gives us an amount of time to adjust to this world, as well as to train. How much about this world do you know?

I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth to explain. "In our world, this world is a popular manga featuring a boy and his involvement in the Mafia and yes, we know how messed up the mafia is in this world." I cut her off before she could ask if we knew about the mafia of this world.

Eli nodded in understanding. "Then you should know our family, or Famiglia is a part of the mafia too since a large part of this world is influenced by the mafia, so by de-aging ourselves, we are given time to train as well." She explained, expression serious as we motioned for her to continue "Everyone upon reaching this world is de-aged to five years old and starts their mission officially at twelve, though for gold letter missions, you start getting yourself acquainted to your charge at ten." She explained and her eyebrows furrowed before they cleared up and continued. "Don't worry though. Currently your charges should be at the same age as you guys. Well at least we know that your charges are both of the same age. Also, since you de-aged, you will not mentally age until you reach past the age where you died, and then you will start to mentally age again." She finished with a very lighthearted grin.

I tilted my head. "Is it possible that the both of us got assigned to the same charge?"

As I finished my question Eli was already shaking her head. "Char never assigns two people to one person."

Short, sweet and straight to the point.

But this means that I would be separated from Sole unless our charges were in the same area…

"So who are we guarding?" Sole's innocent question brought my attention to the two letters in Eli's hands as she started to read them out.

"Sole first. Umm… it says here you died at sixteen years old in a car crash, athletics are one of the top, second is art and your literature. You absolutely suck at math and sciences though." At this, Sole rubbed her head sheepishly. "Let's skip the rest of the stuff, those are for the people who will train you… Ah! Here you go. You are to guard a person called Kozato Enma."

… _Did I just hear that right?_

I did not even realize I had held my breath until I had heard gasp from Sole who had this '_did she say who I think it is?' _and '_hell yes!' _expression on her face.

Eli paid no attention to our reaction as she was too focused on my letter.

"Next is Luna. It says here about the same thing as Sole except you have lower grades in athletics but you are better in literature. The person you are guarding is called Sawada Tsunayoshi."

I could hear a pin drop.

…_Of all the freaking people I had to guard, it's the freaking main character of the Manga!_

Life is so brilliant, I think it hates me.

Sole was pretty thorn with an expression ranging from '_awesome!' _and '_Damn… sucks to be in her shoes.'_

Even though I love my sister very much, at that moment I really felt like throttling her.

Eli though was confused by our reactions so we explained.

"The boy I'm supposed to guard is the next tenth boss of the Shimon Familigia who has one big connection to the Vongola Familigia four hundred years ago during its creation." Sole explained her side of the story.

"While the boy I'm supposed to guard is the next tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia." I finished curtly, still a bit sore about my assignment.

Eli just stared, and stared, before she let one big long whistle. "Damn, the next boss of the greatest underworld syndicate of the world and a famiglia related to said biggest underworld syndicate. Those are damn powerful figures; you guys must have one hell of a trait to get assigned to those two."

While Sole just rubbed her head sheepishly I let out one big sigh.

What part of us is supposed to be good?

I honestly do not know.

"Not to mention the situation is… nah." I heard Eli say something but she suddenly shook her head.

"Well since we know who you guys are guarding, we have to start your training now." Eli gave this one big shit-eating grin that seemed to just radiate with this sadistic feeling that filled my stomach with dread.

She led us out of our room and walked down the hall as she explained what we were to learn. "Well you guys have to learn Italian, since our headquarters are stationed in Italy, Japanese because your charges live in Japan as well as brush up on your academics. Trust me, it will really help that you learn them now than waste time later. It would be a lot easier to get A's with the time you have now."

And then she started to list all the academic subjects we have to learn and I swear I could see Sole start to pale with every new subject she has yet to learn. However, she did perk up when she heard we were to learn hacking.

When I asked why, Eli started laughing.

"Well, actually we are given permission by Char to use the Akashic Records to predict future events and see what abnormalities are there from what we see in the world. If there is a change not written down in the Akashic Records, then that means that a 'Tragedy' might occur, so we have to prevent that." Eli explained mirthfully. "It also helps that we are given free reign to use the Records for our missions, especially you guys since you have to check really often to protect your charges."

"But since we know too much, it would not explain to the world how we got the information, and the existence of the Akashic Records must be kept a secret." Eli explained as she waved to the nice guy I met when I first woke up. "Thus we use this cover that we have the best hackers around and the best information network and as a result, we know whatever that happens all around the world. Of course, without the skills to back I up, we would be screwed. So Hacking is a lesson you must learn."

Eli stopped in front of the nice guy; I noticed that he had aqua blue eyes. They really suited him despite him having black hair.

"Let me introduce him to you. This person will be your academics teacher. His name is Sagio." Eli introduced as Sagio held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you and I am pleased to be of acquaintance." He said in this smooth velvety voice that could make so many ladies swoon over him.

Fortunately, both Sole and I were not boy crazy. We shook his hand and introduced ourselves to him.

Sagio turned and frowned at Eli. "Did you explain the conditions about using the Akashic Records?"

Eli shook her head and Sagio sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go over them later. I think it's more important to mention _that_ right?"

Eli blinked before she slapped her forehead. "Oops! I forgot! There's one more important thing I have to mention."

Eli turned to us with a grim expression. "Whatever you do, don't die as far as it is possible."

We blinked, why is there a need to mention that? We don't exactly plan on dying again anytime soon…

"If you die again, there is no guarantee that you will be reborn in another world or given a third chance." We frowned when we did not understand what she was saying. "Dying from a 'Tragedy' is actually very rare, like less than a two percent chance of happening, and we are only given another chance at life if we die because of a 'Tragedy' so unless you really want to go to heaven, try to avoid dying as much as possible. Unless there is a chance of revival in this world anyway, which is pretty rare in its own way."

We nodded when we understood what she was saying.

We finally stopped in front of a door and Eli knocked twice before she opened the door, yelling "Yoichi! I've bought your first batch of students!"

The first thing I saw in the room was firearms.

Guns, rifles, missiles, bazookas… any firearm known that could be held and shot were in the room that looked like a training room.

And they were surrounding a guy who was sitting on the floor cross-legged, his back facing us and cackling in a disturbingly eerily familiar way. We could hear the typing of computer keys and a small light on his lap, most likely a laptop.

Sole took a harsh gulp and a bead of sweat went down my temple. I was getting an extremely bad feeling about this guy…

"Kekeke! You're late fucking blonde!" He cackled as he shut his laptop and he turned to face us.

My first impression of him? The devil.

Eli pouted as she turned her face away. "I had to show the two around, and stop calling me Blonde! I have a name you know! Use it!"

He just cackled and started to asses my sister and I. I think his eyes gleamed when his eye landed on me…

Eli sighed as she shook her head, her hands on her hips. "Well, whatever I guess. Here," She gave Yoichi our letters. "Their stats are written down there."

As Yoichi looked through our letters, his eyes flashed with this indescribable emotion that made me shiver.

The dread in my stomach was building.

Then he started cackling. Loudly.

Sole jumped at the sound and my legs froze on the spot.

"Kekekekekekeke! Well fucking Chibi's! you're my first set of students! My name is Yoichi and I am your Hacking instructor as well as your trainer!"

He cackled some more and for some reason, my gut was telling me to get the hell away from here **now **or suffer.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Eli and Sagio leave the room and the door gave an audible click.

Damn! There goes our escape route!

I could see Sole start to cry anime tears…

"We will have our first lesson now!" We flinched at his voice and for some reason he was starting to load a machine gun…

"The first lesson is to increase your stamina and reflexes." He said with this amused smirk when he started to aim the guns at us.

"Umm… I'm kind of scared to ask this, but what are we supposed to do, and why are you pointing that gun at us!" Sole shrieked as a bullet was aimed at her feet.

I think Yoichi's smirk widened. "Simple. Dodge if you don't want to get hit and keep dodging until I run out of bullets. Don't worry these are rubber bullets so they won't kill, but they will definitely hurt."

… _Wait what did he just say?_

My left eye twitched violently as I heard Sole gulp very audibly.

"So when do we start?" I said blankly, this was a nightmare and I just wanted to get this over with.

The devil's eyes glinted as I heard an audible click.

"Now."

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" We yelled as bullets started coming my way.

I don't think this was worth giving up my memories for.

I hate my life.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was late! I kind of expected to update earlier but I got sidetracked.**

**You might notice that Luna seems more Emo in this chapter, but please understand that she lost her family and is only left with Sole, so she probably feels really depressed.**

**Also, it was a bit long winded here but I had to explain the things now rather than later, it clears up a lot more things.**

**By the way, did you notice that Yoichi was similar to a certain someone in a different anime? Can you guess? The answer will be in the next chapter!**

**Also, take note of the **_**conditions **_**to use the Akashic records, I won't say what they are yet but they are important later on!**

**As I said before, there will be similarities in this story and Colbub's story, but I will try to make it as original as possible. **

**Also colbub, the answer to your question will be seen later on in the future chapters so look forward to it!**

**Be prepared for more character development in the future! **

**Translations!**

**Sagio – taken and modified from the Italian word Saggio which means wise**


	4. I met a horse and a baby

**Oh my gosh… I can't believe I'm in my forth chapter… by now I would usually give up but you people who have supported me, I thank you and for that I was able to update**

**Also, it took a while to update for several reasons. **

**One, I had to move schools, move houses, and move countries. Which was really hard. Second, I had a lot of emotional issues to deal with and trust me, it was not fun at all.**

**I really wanted to give up writing for good. Really.**

**But people reviewed to tell me don't give up and that my story was good and that really helped my self-esteem. **

**So I dedicate this chapter to all those faithful readers.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or anyone from any anime. Just my Oc's. several of my concepts are also based on some elements found in colbub's and Accessblade's stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I met a horse and a baby**

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"No."

"Please! I'm begging you! Don't leave me alone with Yoichi!"

"Your fault for actually trying to prank him."

"But don't you hate him too! He practically tortures us for our 'training'!"

"At least I'm not stupid enough to try to prank him when I know if he catches you, you will pay by being his target for practice."

"But it would have been worth it if he fell for the prank!"

"And tell me, did he?"

"What?"

"Fall for the prank."

"…"

"Told you so. There is absolutely no way to catch the devil off guard. It catches **you **off guard."

"… Know it all."

"It's called being sensible sister dear."

"Luuuuuuunaaaaaaaaa!" Sole whined in my ear as I sighed.

"Stop whining. You're sixteen and you're older than me. Shouldn't you act you're age for once."

Sole grinned cheekily. "But I am acting my age. We're nine, **nine **Luna. It's you who is acting out of character."

"It's too bothersome to act like a hyper kid on chocolates all the time. I like my personality thank you very much. Besides, we're only nine physically, we are still sixteen mentally." I replied blandly.

I started to walk down the hallway away from Sole who was pouting like the child she was.

"By the way," I glanced behind me to see Sole look at me questioningly. "Any head start to get away from Yoichi is gone by now."

Sole blinked. "Eh…?"

As if on cue, the wall beside Sole suddenly exploded and chains suddenly whipped out and tied around my sister.

Sole yelped as she was bonded and was suddenly pulled to Yoichi's side. He was cackling all the way as he came out of the destroyed wall.

… _Is it just me, or are there bats floating around behind him in the background? Then again, half the time I question where the hell he hides his weapons…_

…_Nah._

"Luna…?" Sole voice came out as a whimper.

"Yes?"

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"I don't need to answer you when you know the answer dear sister."

"Oh."

There was a beat of silence before Sole started to scream and struggle against her bindings.

Yoichi started to cackle again. "It's no use fucking cat! These are reinforced steel chains specifically made for catching dumbasses like you."

"Hey!" Sole complained before he tugged at the chain and Sole's bindings tightened as she yelped in pain.

"Kekekekekekeke! Fucking chick! The fucking mare is looking for you." He directed at me as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Miri? Why?"

"Hell if I know. Now!" He pulled at the chains and started to drag Sole away as she was kicking and screaming. "Yaha! I'll give you points for trying to prank me, but not good enough. Get ready for hell brat!"

His eyes were glinting as Sole looked at me with the puppy dog eyes.

I swiftly turned so as to not have my conviction waver. There is absolutely no way I was going to risk my sanity to save my sister, no matter how much she begs.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sole yelled as she was starting to get dragged away. "Luna! Help me!"

I looked at her with a 'really are you crazy?' expression. "Sorry sis, your fault for daring to prank the devil."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Traitor!"

I sighed as I shook my head. "So says the person who used me as bait to get away from one of the traps set during training."

"That was a one-time thing! …okay maybe not but still!" I could hear her whine and her face in a pout.

I shook my head as I walked away from the scene, not bothering to look back as I waved to my soon-to-be-tortured sister. Yoichi burst into cackles as I could hear my sister sob anime style.

"See you later sis."

"No! Don't leave me with this devil! Nooooooooooooooo!" Her voice faded until nothing as I walked further away, I could hear chains being dragged on the floor as well, so Yoichi must have dragged her away too.

My lips turned up in faint amusement as I walked down the hallway.

Four years.

It's been four years since we have been given a second chance and both Sole and I are nine years old. Physically anyway.

The first action I took when I moved into this world (right after that first 'training' session) was get a book and write down all my memories of my past world in it, and once I was done, I sealed it up and placed it inside my drawer for future use.

As expected, my memories of my past life started to fade, but it should be fine since I wrote it all down anyway.

But something has changed; I can't seem to put my finger on it though…

Nevertheless, other than that I noticed several things.

For one, some members of my new famiglia are very similar.

Why?

They were from some Anime or manga that I have read before.

Take Yoichi for example.

I didn't really remember who he was until he screamed 'YAHA!' in my ear once, but once he did something clicked in my mind.

He was Hiruma Yoichi from 'Eyeshield 21'.

The demon strategist of the Deimon devil bats.

And my instructor in this alien world.

Somehow, it was fitting that when he died, he was given a second chance as a Mafioso.

What with his evil scheming and blackmailing ways, it would have been odd to put him up to anything else.

Apparently, he had died at the age of eighty-two, which was a year earlier than his actual death date.

He never really explained how he died. He would have this rare look of concentration as he wiped his weapons slowly as he mulled about something before he started to shoot at us as he laughed maniacally.

And since he died due to a 'tragedy', he was given a chance for a new life, even though he did not actually need it.

Apparently, his reason for living again was to and I quote

'Screw around with people heads because it's fun. YAHA!'

However, he wasn't given that chance too much since his mission was to provide the family with information, thus he was our head honcho for information things or in other words, the Administrator.

He got many, many of our members in so many screwed up situations, approximately sixty percent of the family hate his extreme blackmailing ways.

But he's reliable when the time comes, so most of the time they let him do what he wants and just say 'it's fun to have some spice in our life.'

Our family has also been ranked just below Vongola for its craziness.

But that's out of the point.

He wasn't even allowed to teach until Sole and I came along due to some unknown reason.

However, once we came along, he was given permission to teach us and now we suffer because of it.

Brilliant.

The second thing I noticed was our famiglia's name.

Speranza Famiglia. The 'hope' family.

It was an irony for our family to be named 'hope' in this dark world. Apparently, when our family became part of the mafia officially four hundred years ago people always said that they were the 'light that pierced the dark world' much like the Vongola famiglia.

And apparently, the administrator of that time was just as wacked as ours and wanted to screw around with the heads of everyone at the time, thus thought our name could provoke more people and purposely named us 'Speranza.'

Thus our name of origin and our surnames Pierce.

"LUUUUUUNAAAAAAA!" A loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts as a body barreled into me.

My left eye twitched. "Miri, get off me. You're heavy."

Miri pouted but let go nonetheless. "You're no fun! Aren't I your older sister?"

I wiped the imaginary dust off. "Self-proclaimed you mean. You're _like _an older sister to me. Not my older sister 'cuz one Sole is enough to last two lifetimes."

Miri pouted as she put her hands on her hips before laughing softly and patting the top of my head like a little kid.

Mirian Pierce, or Miri for short is the person in charge of the tenth head of the Cavalonne famiglia, in other words, she looks after Dino as my senior.

She had dirty blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and had caramel colored eyes that always radiated warmth. Her chest was average but she was slightly taller than the average Italian woman.

The first time I met her was exactly two weeks after I arrived in this new world. Walking down the hallway, she literally crashed into me from running away from Yoichi.

If it was one thing I had to respect her for, it was that she had enough guts to piss Yoichi off and still get away with her life.

After the introductions, who our missions were and who they would be associated with in the future, we made a compromise to get along better for future relations sake.

It wasn't that hard for Sole and Miri to get along. They got along like a house on fire with their similar personality. The only difference the two had was that Miri was more 'soft' compared to Sole.

I started to act like the older sibling off the two and somehow created a relationship very similar to what I hold to Sole.

It makes me wonder who is actually older between the two of us.

Also, since the Cavallone Famiglia is very near to our place, she lives in the mansion and goes over to the Cavallone area every day. The only reason I met her two week later was because she was abroad for a party which was lacking in members.

"So?" I placed my hands on my hips. "What do you need me for? Yoichi said you were looking for me."

Miri blinked before she wore a very wide grin on her lips that made me want to back up a few steps.

It was the face that Sole wore whenever she was going to drag me into one of her schemes again.

"Well, since you're free, what with Sole getting tortured by Yoichi," and as if on cue, a horrific scream ripped through the silent halls of the mansion, but Miri ignored it with ease. "I was wondering if you would like to see Dino."

I blinked.

Then blinked twice.

Then I frowned. "No."

"Eeeeeeeeh? Why?" as expected, Miri started to whine.

"I'm a lazy asshole; I finally get a day off from training, I want to spend it sleeping on my bed." I answered blandly, keeping my face neutral.

"But it'll be fun! Please! I'm begging you!" She whined louder as she began to clap her hands in prayer fashion and beg.

I sighed as I closed my eyes. The headaches I can feel growing in my head…

"No means no. I'm not going and that's fi…nal…" I said but I lost my voice in between as my line of sight caught something.

Miri's version of the puppy dog eyes. The super cute adult version.

My eyes twitched.

_What is wrong with my life! Why are there so many people who can use those eyes!?_

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaseeeeee eeee!" Miri was practically on the floor, on her knees and begging with those watery puppy eyes.

My eyes twitched rapidly as I sighed, loudly.

_One of these days, I'll be able to refuse that look!_

"Fine. I'll go." A scowl was on my face to show my displeasure but Miri didn't pay attention to it.

She squealed, locked me into a bear hug and dragged me out of the mansion.

I sighed loudly.

_It's like I'm forever cursed to be dragged around by hyper people. _

_Isn't it?_

No one answered; I never expected to get one.

* * *

Like any Mafia headquarters, the Cavallone Family had its own super-sized mansion with guards crawling all over the place.

The guards of the gate did not even look twice to know that Miri had come. She's practically came to this place for the past nine years, it was like a second home to her.

Though when they caught sight of me and my twitching eyes, they raised a brow and gave me sympathetic looks.

Miri's antics have been known very well in the Cavallone, I'm willing to bet that they pity me for getting caught up in one, since all of Miri's schemes ends up in trouble. And lots of it.

I'm actually more surprised that they had managed to put up with Miri for the past nine years. You have to commend their determination, but I digress.

"So?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where's your charge?"

Miri mulled a bit, her eyes narrowing as she opened her mouth to answer-

Before an explosion shook the house and fell flat on my face from the shock.

Miri blinked once, then twice before she pointed in the direction of the explosion. "Dino must have already started his training for the day." She mused.

She grabbed my hand and started to drag me while I gave no resistance. I just looked towards the area of destruction and gave one long sigh.

Why do I put up with this?

Miri hummed a tune as she slowly dragged me over to ground Zero and I raised a brow.

It didn't take that long to reach the area of destruction. It was like one radius of black soot and smoke, and in the middle of the circle lied a blonde guy who was coughing out smoke.

Dino Cavalonne, in the flesh.

He looked considerable younger than what was shown in the Manga. I expected as much since it was about a good four years before the start of the story, but there were some similarities.

Like how he tried to stand but somehow tripped and landed flat on his face.

_Tsuna's older brother indeed._

I couldn't help but sigh.

Miri on the other hand, had finally let go of my hand and skipped over to Dino and leaned over on top of his face, a questioning expression etched on her visage.

"Dino, what are you doing?" she tilted her head cutely.

Dino's face twitched, before he jolted up and started crying Anime tears. "Doing?! I was getting killed by that sadistic tutor Reborn!"

Miri didn't change her expression; in fact I think her eyes got bigger. "But you're still alive aren't you?"

Dino's eyes twitched once, ten twice before he slumped back and sighed.

Miri just grinned before she hoped over to me and pulled me forward.

She has no patience; she pulled me so hard I nearly fell forward.

"Dino, I wanted to introduce you to my sister! She and her older sister are new members to my Famiglia!" she pushed me forward right in front of the bucking horse's face. "This is Luna!"

My face remained carefully blank before I drawled out

"Hi."

Dino Blinked once, then twice.

He turned to Miri.

"Are you sure this is your sister? I would have expected her to be more…" He gestured with his hand and I couldn't help but let out a smirk.

"Hyper? Childish?" I answered for him and he nodded slowly.

"My older sister is like Miri, I had to be like this to keep them in line."

A resounding 'Hey!' from Miri on the side which I pointedly ignored as I waited for the male blonde's response.

"Must be hard to keep two Miri's in line." He said sympathetically and I couldn't help but sigh deeply.

"You have no idea." I deadpanned and he blinked before he started laughing.

He turned to Miri who was pouting at the side. "I like your sister." He grinned and stood up from the crater and dusted his pants off before he held out a hand.

"I'm Dino the next head of the Cavallone Famiglia, it's nice to meet you." He grinned.

I stared at his hand. He was a good person, albeit extremely clumsy and still complaining about Reborn's training. However, he had already accepted his destiny to become the next head.

I wonder if he is already the 'Bucking Bronco' already.

_But if this is how Tsuna will be like when I first meet him, my mission wouldn't be that bad._

I mused in my head, though I knew that was like a false hope.

Dino was like the more accepting less scared version of Tsuna, considering he grew up in the Mafia instead of being kept away from it. He was already exposed to the violence and all the bad things in the Mafia. The reason he probably did not want to become the next head was because of the responsibility.

Reborn fixed that up quickly when he showed Dino that importance of his Famiglia's safety. It was probably the reason why he accepted the next seat of the Cavallone famiglia much quicker and in lesser time compared to Tsuna.

Tsuna was a different case though. He was practically kept away from the dark underworld on purpose courtesy of Iemitsu and was raised by purity itself, Sawada Nana. Although he was bullied, that danger and the 'bad' was a candle light compared to the Mafia world. Added to the lack of self-esteem and no friends and bad social society plus no responsibility, and you get a result of a much more stubborn person who was much more unwilling to go to the Mafia world.

Then again, the scale for Vongola and Cavallone was different too. First and Third in the VONGOLA alliance?

Definitely a much more different scale.

_My after life is going to be a pain if this is just a really mild version of Tsuna._

I think I stalled to long because Dino was looking at me concernedly, probably wondering if he had upset me somehow. So I took his outstretched hand and gave a good firm grip.

"It's nice to meet you too." I gave him a small smile.

And before I knew it, I was given a big glomp from Miri.

"You Are SOOOOOOOOO Cute! How Can You Do That and Not Expect me To Not Hug You!" She squealed so loudly that my ears burned and started cooing over me.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Miri get off me." I deadpanned.

She shook her head defiantly. "No!"

My eyes narrowed. "Miri…" My voice lowered.

"No!"

"I won't talk to you for a month if you don't let me go."

It was an instant and suddenly I was freed from her bear-like grasp and her eyes were in my face, all wet and watery like.

"No! Please, nothing but the silent treatment!" She whimpered. She was just about to cry and I felt a migraine at the back of my head. Why were all the people that around me just like Sole? One was enough, I didn't need another one!

I sighed before I patted her head. "Just don't do that again."

And she slowly looked at me and nodded rapidly before jumping uIp cheerily.

Dino look at our exchange in deep fascination.

"Are you sure you're not the older one?" He asked me incredulously.

I snorted, "I wish."

"You have some guts to keep me waiting Baka Dino." A high pitched squeaky voice interrupted us before we could continue the conversation and Dino visibly paled.

I turned to the direction of the voice and it was on top of a tree branch very near us. The figure was small, toddler size. He wore a miniature black suit, black fedora with an orange band where a green thin chameleon lied. He had large beady black eyes which had a dangerous glint in them and sideburns.

And around his neck was a very obvious yellow pacifier.

The figure jumped down and stood right in front of us.

The famous Arcobaleno Reborn in all his glory.

I blinked as I stared at him. He looked exactly like the Manga showed, which made me wonder how this world was able to support both Anime and real life characteristics. Even I looked a little Anime-ish, which was kind of weird, but not in a bad way.

It was very strange indeed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Miri became a hyperactive puppy again and pulled me up in front of Reborn.

"Reborn! I wanted to bring my little sister to show you guys! Her name is Luna and she is really smart!" Miri exclaimed as she pushed me in front of her.

I Looked at her blankly and raised an eyebrow at her.

_Really? What kind of introduction was that?_

But I can't complain. It would be too troublesome to complain anyway.

Reborn waved at me. "Ciaossu! I'm pretty sure you know who I am, since you are of the Speranza Famiglia?"

I didn't give away any gesture except for the small nod before I responded. "The number one hitman in the world and the holder of the yellow pacifier, the Arcobaleno Reborn."

He didn't respond for a moment. He studied me, looking for something. For what, I'm not sure but I was extremely glad at that moment that Yoichi had taught me Mafia Politics.

"How old are you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nine." I answered without any emotion.

Dino was gaping like he could not believe I was nine.

"You don't act like a typical nine year old." Reborn commented offhandedly.

I closed my eyes and tried to will my migraine away. Of all the times for me to have one is when I am talking to freaking Reborn.

Brilliant.

"I am one of the inner members of the Speranza Famiglia." I answered and in that instant, Reborn's eyes gleamed.

Our Famiglia, the Speranza Famiglia, was divided into two sections. The Inner and the Outer. The Inner were comprised and made out of members assigned with a mission and basically those who are Wanderers, since we are the only ones allowed access to the Akashic Records. We basically run the famiglia.

The inner members were also very much coveted to join any Famiglia, since their near impeccability to get information, support and 'predict' the future and any Famiglia said to have a member join their famiglia became a force to be reckoned.

Vongola was one, amother was the Shimon before they 'disappeared'.

The Outer are like our agents, our spies and those who were born from member from the Inner. Although some were given the knowledge of us being Wanderers, it is mostly kept secret.

It had to be kept a secret, how would the world react if not?

Miri's eyes sharpened out of the corner of my eye and in that instant, I knew.

The reason she brought me here was not only introduce me to Dino and Reborn, but to peak Reborn's interest and to start to make myself known for future jobs and my mission.

Sole was starting to make her presence known a week before when rumors started to circulate. It was my turn now and somehow, I knew the true mastermind behind this plot was mostly likely Yoichi.

Who else but the Gargoyle, him and his scheming ways.

"I had heard that they had recruited a new member to the Speranza Famiglia…" Reborn muttered under his breath.

I shook my head, "The one you have been hearing was probably my older sister."

Reborn mused and I could tell he was filing the information for future use.

"Will you be going on your mission next year?" He asked offhandedly. I raised a brow. Our missions were common knowledge that we start at the age of ten, for what and from whom are kept a secret though.

In fact, our Famiglia is pretty much shrouded in secrecy, so any information is very rare.

I nodded in response to his question.

"What is it?" He asked, probably out of curiosity.

"It's a guard mission." I said blandly.

"Who?"

"The Golden Lion's son."

His eyes snapped at my answer, and then it narrowed in contemplation.

"Any reason why you were given that mission?' He asked. He was staring at me intently at this point.

"I was to guard the next head of the Vongola Famiglia. Everything else is classified." I said.

Reborn raised a brow. "It's only been a short while since the Ninths second son's death. Why guard the CEDEF's leader's son?"

"I do not know, I was only told to guard the one to be the next Vongola head."

He was looking at my expression, looking for any reason or trying to read my thoughts. It was hard and especially unnerving to keep it cool in front of this man.

He was a top hitman, and at my current state I had no hope of contending against him.

I did not want to die a second time yet.

He hummed in the silence, recognizing that I would not be answering anymore questions and turned away from me.

"I will be reporting this to the Ninth." He said, stating it as a fact.

I just nodded in return and went over to kick at Dino who was lying dumbfounded at the side.

"Get up Baka Dino, you haven't finished your training for the day yet."

"Ow! Reborn!"

And for the rest of the day, I just stayed to watch Reborn torture Dino. It was exceedingly similar to what Yoichi puts me and my sister through, so I couldn't help but sympathize with him. During the breaks, we chatted amiably and we became sort of good friends.

I can see why Miri was so attached to her charge. It was hard not to.

It would backfire at her eventually though.

Eventually, we had to leave because Miri still had some work back at home so we left after I exchanged numbers with Dino. Promising to visit when I had free time ( CoughforcedtocomebyMiriCough ) and we left after saying our goodbye's.

As we were walking back to the mansion, I could not help but sigh and turn to Miri, who was looking at me questioningly.

"You know that your attachment to him will only hurt the both of you in the end right?"

She froze in mid-step before resuming. I watched her reaction carefully; she had a painful smile on her face and I frowned.

"I can't help it. I care too much about him." She answered simply and I could not help but sigh deeply.

Although it wasn't implied, we would leave our charges when they reach a stage where nothing would kill them before their time. When it would be would be unknown until we receive a black letter.

We could not stay with them; our job was to prevent a Tragedy from occurring to our charges. However, our existence itself is a paradox, we were beings who were not supposed to exist.

Our existence itself could catalyze a Tragedy just by staying near our charge.

And Charmaine could not and would not take that chance.

I sighed deeply before I looked up at the sky, it was calming and blue. However, far away, I could spot dark storm clouds coming our way.

I wonder if this is an omen of what is to come.

Sole and Miri act pretty much alike. It's not unlikely that she would get attached to Enma.

And what about me? Just from meeting Dino today, I already liked him just from a first impression.

Would it be the same with Tsuna?

Is this why Yoichi probably planned this meeting with Miri? To show me an inevitable truth?

I could feel my migraine intensify.

Our second chance wasn't supposed to be complicated.

Our second chance hasn't even started yet.

I looked away from the sky and dived deep into my thoughts.

_Why is everything so complicated already?_

* * *

**ANDDDDDDDDD That's it! That's the end of this chapter!**

**It took awhile and it ended off in such an ominous note but fear not! The next chapter would be more cheerful with an unprecedented event! Look forward to it!**

**I would like to thank my faithful readers for waiting for such a long time for this chapter and for supporting me, you have no idea how much they have helped me…**

**And also congrats to those who guessed it right. Yoichi is **_**the **_**Hiruma Yoichi from eyeshield 21 and will play a huge role in the far end future.**

**Miri will too! But very far away…**

**Also a lot of stuff revealed about the Speranza famiglia, and some reasons and thoughts might not seem important now, but it will play one huge role in the far end future, since I'm free with no restrictions considering the Manga ended.**

**So that's the end of my rant. Review, I don't mind if it's just to say anything, I appreciate all the thoughts put into words.**

**Thank you and look forward to next time!**

**SilverStar56 **


	5. and my first meeting with a Tuna Fish

**I'm sorry, I re-uploaded this chapter like, 3 times? because I had to fix some stuff and add some things, so I'm sorry if I annoyed you!**

**Chapter 5… I never thought I would reach here… seriously.**

**SUPER LONG NOTE AT THE END OF THE CAPTER PLEASE READ IT.**

**Thank you for your support all you faithful readers.**

**Accessblade has sent a review to me and I sorta wondered if people thought I copied my story from colbub and other authors or at least wondered if they looked a little too similar…**

**I wanted to clear up this with the note and mention that yes, although some elements will be similar as I have taken the idea from some stories, I have written that in the disclaimer and sent PM's to several authors for their permission, it was quite a while ago since I sent those PM's though.**

**But! I added some stuff and flair to make it mine! Future plot and twists will show this as well**

**I'm sorry if this sounded ominous and I am not accusing anyone or anything. I am just clearing this up for other people so I don't worry others.**

**Criticism is welcome and wanted ;) I love criticism, it helps my story too!**

**Enjoy the story! I worked extra hard on this!**

**Please review! I would like to hear your thoughts! encouragement, criticism, even a hi is really good since they encourage me or i'll get really depressed...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or anyone from any anime. Just my Oc's. several of my concepts are also based on some elements found in colbub's, Accessblade's and WinterGuardianAngel24 stories.**

* * *

Chapter 4: And my first meeting with a Tuna fish.

"So this day has finally come." I murmured, clutching my suitcase.

I closed my eyes as I let out a deep sigh. The day has come.

I couldn't actually believe it.

I would be leaving for my mission in a mere few hours, separated from the comfort of the place I called 'home'.

It felt like I was graduating, and I could feel something tug at my heart but I pushed it away.

Casting one last glance at my room, it was tidy and was a little empty since we packed up all of our necessities.

Looking around this room, my heart clenched. I knew this room would be saved for when Sole and I finished our mission, but somehow it felt a little sad to leave…

"So today is the day."

I turned my head to see Eli leaning on the door with a sad smile on her face.

My hands twitched before I made it relax. "Yeah, I won't be back for a while."

Eli looked around the room, her gaze distant as if she was seeing something else. "I can't believe it's been five years already. It just feels like yesterday when you came here, screaming at your reflection."

My lips twitched slightly before I let out a small chuckle, "It feels a bit nostalgic doesn't it?"

She looked at me and in two large steps gathered me in her arms and gave me a sad embrace.

It wasn't like her, not bubbly and hyper. She was solemn and depressed.

I could feel her body tremble as I returned her hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

In these past five years, Eli became the mother figure that both Sole and I relied on, and having to say goodbye for a very long time hurt.

We didn't say a word and when her body stopped trembling and she let go.

I gave her a soft smile, "Stop worrying, it's not like we're leaving for good. We'll come back once our missions are done and it's not like we can't visit."

Her eyes somehow seemed to get sadder when I mentioned after the mission was over but it passed before I could question it and she seemed to strain to smile.

I wonder why she seemed so sad?

"Yeah… yeah you're right!" Eli somehow regained her energy and bounced back.

"You better come back after your mission, better that! You better come back to visit!" She demanded and I chuckled before saying yes.

But then she sobered up. "Have you said your goodbyes to everybody already?"

I nodded. "I did that earlier. Sole is going around crying her goodbyes right now."

Eli giggled. "Yeah, I saw that just now. She was hugging the life out of Joan when I was on the way here."

I deadpanned

Then I facepalmed.

I could hear Eli trying to stave of her laughter which turned into giggles.

Joan was another member who was exceedingly short despite being one of the older members. Due to the fact that she looked like a porcelain doll, she was hugged half the time by Sole. As a result from this interaction, I struck a weird friendship with her, being the only other person subjected to Sole's death hugs. Her mission involved the Bovino Famiglia, though I did not know the specifics.

"I better stop her before she kills Joan by accident." I clutched my luggage and dragged it with me, intent on finding my twin.

Eli held the door out for me and I stopped short before I stepped out of the room. I looked at it once more before I let out a soft smile and stepped out.

Feeling lonely won't help me now.

My second life was about to start.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaah! I don't want to let you gooooooooo!" Miri cried as she kept me in a death grip.

"I don't want to go yet toooooooo!" Sole cried holding my other arm in another death grip.

My eye twitched.

_Why do I put up with them again…?_

Did they have to do this now of all times?

My arms are getting numb…

"Miri you should let go, Luna is starting to get pissed." Eli nudged Miri and she stopped crying to see me give her my usual deadpanned expression with an annoyed glint in my eyes.

"But but!" Miri blubbered and I sighed.

She really was a kid. It makes me wonder who the older one is half the time.

I wriggled my arm out of her grip and patted her head. "Stop crying, it's not as if this is the last time I'll see you." I said blandly.

"But-!" She was about to say something but I gave her a hard look and she shut up.

"We'll see each other again soon." I assured her in my monotone voice.

Miri sniffed. "Promise?" she said, she even put her pinky out.

"Promise." I hooked her pinky and Miri finally smiled.

Eli let out a sigh and rested her hand on her hip. She looked on the situation like every other time with an amused smile.

"Don't forget the Outer Speranza member that will be at the airport you arrive in. He will be taking care of you guys over there." Eli reminded me and I nodded.

"Yoichi isn't here?" Sole asked, still sniffing and hugging my arm.

Eli rolled her eyes. "You know how he is. All he said was 'Good luck brats! Yaha!' and slammed his door at my face."

There was a mutual silence when we silently nodded.

Somehow the image flitted through my mind and I had to repress a chuckle.

_Same old Yoichi…_

I looked at the clock and nudged Sole out of her sniffing fit. She looked at me when I glanced at the clock and she let go, her eyes filled with understanding.

I cast my gaze on the other two. "Our flights going to leave soon so we better go now."

Sole strained for a bright grin, "We'll see you guys soon!"

And so we exchanged our final hugs and goodbyes before Sole and I passed through the security check.

We walked in silence, my neutral expression on my face as Sole seemed to be deep in thought.

_It's time huh…_

I snorted.

After this, we would go into different gates and would be taking different flights since our destination was different.

I would be heading to Namimori while Sole would be heading to Shimon.

My eyes slipped its gaze onto the floor as I let out a shaky sigh

This was it.

_We're going to be separated._

We wouldn't be able to meet after this. Not even for visits.

With Sole's relation to Shimon, if Tsuna met her, Reborn was bound to look for information about her (Not that it was possible to dig up any information on us anyway. The Speranza Famiglia was just that good at covering their tracks up) and if he found out about Shimon too early, it might cause a Tragedy.

So we resolved not to meet up until the Shimon arc, we both agreed that this was for the best for our charges.

No more puppy dog expressions, no more whines and tugs. No more warm hugs that reminded me that Sole was still there, she was right by my side like should always was. No more bright smiles and mischievous pranks that would end up with me scowling at her when she was pleading for forgiveness.

Silence would be my companion until the Shimon arc of the story or if we met coincidentally at a party, which was highly unlikely.

Suddenly, the footsteps behind me stopped and I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

Sole was looking down at the ground, her bangs were covering her expression.

My eye brows furrowed.

Was she still feeling depressed about being separated?

There was a gloomy atmosphere/background hanging behind Sole and I could not help but sweatdrop.

The Anime/real world is weird. Fascinating but weird.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to ask her what was wrong, suddenly I found myself engulfed in a hug.

"Everything will be alright." She whispered in my ear and I tensed.

She looked up into my eyes. Even though Sole's eyes were cold silver, she was able to convey this warmth that surrounded her entire being.

I was going to miss this…

"Even if we are apart, we will always be there for each other." She said uncharacteristically serious for once. Her mouth set into a straight line and something flitted in her gaze but it was gone the next second, making me wonder if I ever saw it.

Then she smiled. She smiled that brilliant, _bright _smile that always pulled me out of my darkest thoughts.

Then she reached inside her pocket and tool out a small black box.

She lifted it in front of my face.

"For you," She said, smile still warm and comforting and just _there. _"To remind you I'm always there."

I blinked once and my tense form relaxed and a soft look entered my eyes.

_We really are twins…_

I chuckled and Sole pouted. "What? Is it that cheesy?"

I shook my head, a small smile on my face. "Nah, I was thinking how we really are twins."

A questioning look entered her expression. "Eh?'

"Not 'eh?'. You would think that you would say something more appropriate for the atmosphere."

Sole frowned and puffed her cheeks in a childish way.

I chuckled and I pulled out a similar small black box from my pocket and held it up to her face. A look of surprise replaced her frown.

"You smile too much." She pouted and was about to say something when I cut her off. "Too much that some have become fake. Don't push yourself and just remember that no matter what, I'm always there by your side." I smiled, the rare smile that I have only shown my twin.

Sole's eyes widened and small droplets of water were collecting by the side of her eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes and pouted, but it was more like a smile than a pout.

"You just ruined my speech with an even better speech. You cool sister of mine." She said laughing a little.

I chuckled, "I do my best."

We took our respective boxes and slowly we opened them in front of each other after getting nods of approval.

When we saw what our boxes held, we looked up, shared a look and burst out into laughter.

Our laughter slowly died down, the mirth still lingered on our smiles as we took a closer look at our gifts.

We gave each other necklaces representing our names in the same way.

I gave Sole a crescent moon necklace that fit into her palm. It was one big circle and one small circle attached to one another to make it look like a crescent moon. The inside of the moon had intricate curves and small crystals to finish the touch. It was colored in a silver-blue shine.

The necklace Sole gave to me was similar; it was shaped as the sun. The sun was round and had spikes and the circle ad similar intricate curves and crystals to finish. The spikes had the similar curves. It was an orange-bronze colored.

The exact same style and for the exact same meaning.

That we will always be there for one another.

Sole grinned before she slipped on her necklace. She wrapped it around her fingers and smiled softly.

"I'll wear this all the time." She whispered looking down at the necklace, "I'll definitely treasure this."

I smiled before I closed my eyes and slipped my necklace on. It was a comforting weight that reminded me of Sole.

The look in her eyes said everything and it was enough.

She understood what I was trying convey with my eyes alone.

Then the speaker rang out and announced Sole's flight was ready for boarding.

Sole looked up and then turned to me with a sad smile and gave me one of the most tender hugs before she looked at me with the sunniest grin I have ever seen her wear.

"I'm off!" she laughed and turned around and ran towards her gate.

I stared at her back until I couldn't see her anymore and let out one deep sigh before heading towards my gate.

_She'll be fine…_

… _I'll be fine._

And with that thought I headed towards my flight,

The start of my second chance has finally arrived.

* * *

The flight was long, but not unbearable.

…. Not unbearable, but awkward in a way.

I just stayed up all night scowling through magazines with pointless gossip (That famous superstar broke up with her boyfriend after cheating on his best friend when said best friend was cheating on her with his friend's younger sister…. Really? What's the point of this?), clicking through channels and sleeping through movies.

Basically me being the lazy ass that I am.

But that is beside the point.

I still felt uncomfortable to know that Sole was not beside me.

Occasionally I would turn for her opinion and realize she wasn't there and have an awkward moment with myself before I blandly faced the TV with a spoon of those airline food stuck in my mouth.

I would grasp the necklace on my neck numerous times to remind myself she was okay and that I would be okay too.

Though it wasn't really convincing so I shoved it to the back of my mind and buried under some rubble of thoughts.

So the flight passed by in a flash and here I was in the airport and grabbing my luggage.

Once I checked that it was mine. I walked out the sliding doors, ignoring those whispers going around me and the very obvious staring.

I was tempted to quirk an eyebrow.

Didn't they have other things to do other than just stare?

"Miss Luna, welcome to Japan."

I blinked at the unfamiliar voice and turned to see an old man. He somehow reminded of a grandfather who would smile and give his grandchildren lollipops as he patted them on the head. However he wasn't that old though, probably around his fifties or sixties.

He had silver hair that was slightly curly and wise old grey eyes. His eyes gave away nothing but warmth and a smile to top it off. He was astonishingly 6 feet tall and he dwarfed my short height and I had to strain my neck to look up.

He wore one of those butler costumes that had a black vest and a white shirt with a black ribbon tied around his neck loosely. A pair of black dress pants and dress shoes completed the look.

He bowed lightly, "Miss Eli has informed me of your arrival and I have prepared your room, shall I take you back to your new home."

I lifted my hand and he stopped bowing to me. "The dove flies in the light?" I asked, it was a simple code meant to recognize other members of the family. We had others of course, _many _others but this was the one that was the most symbolic in the Famiglia.

Unlike the Inner Members, the Outers had normal eye colors and sometimes made it hard to identify them. The coding was to ensure that it wasn't an enemy Famiglia in disguise.

His eyes crinkled upwards and he gave me a gentle eye smile. "And delivers hope in despair with its shadow."

I nodded. We who stood in the light and gathered information gave it to those in the underworld while not directly interfering. It was the correct answer.

His eyes somehow crinkled wider and he put his hand on his chest. "My name is Salve, please call me Sal. I will be serving you for the duration you are here for your mission."

I nodded and he put his hand down and reached for my luggage. He took my hand in his and started to take me towards the car and brought me back to the place I would call home until the end of the mission.

What a nice old man.

* * *

I felt like smacking Miri the moment I saw my new home.

Specifically, it was the penthouse of the most expensive hotel in Namimori, which was surprisingly large considering Namimori itself isn't that large a city. The style was pretty elegant, with a large lobby where all the rich people would gather and chat nonsense while wasting away time. Marble covered floor, with golden onyx pillars.

The whole place reeked expensive, and I wanted normal.

Then again, normal would never have the security needed for the Speranza family who dealt with all types of information.

I sighed as I shook my head. The price of being the best means to cope with the best, in all sorts of meanings.

"Miss Luna."

A calming voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Sal with my luggage. He motioned me to follow and we walked through the lobby, ignoring the whispers and the incredulous stares of the people around me.

"Who is that child?"

"This is no place for a commoner!"

"What a frightening expression…"

I felt a tick pop on my head. I was stressed, pissed and moody from leaving the comfort of Italy and the companionship of Sole and all these people just had time to gossip?

My glare intensified, although my expression did not change. Some people edged away and just whispered harsher.

_These people never heard of subtlety._

Sal was ever calming as we made our way to the receptionist. It was a good balm for my ever rising temper. Normally, I never get mad but this day was bad enough and I felt like popping very soon…

"How may I help you?"

I blinked before directing my gaze to the receptionist. Luckily, the receptionist was not a snob and seemed to genuinely smile at me and that helped me relax my shoulders slightly. I coughed into my mouth and she directed her attention towards me.

She looked directly in my eyes and got a good look at my amber eyes and gasped lightly. My still neutral as I blinked slowly. "My name is Luna Pierce. I believe my sister made a reservation for me?"

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered and quickly typed into the computer and suddenly gossip came flowing out of the crowds lips and I closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_I just want this day to end, can't they just shut up?!_

But my prayers were not heard. In fact, they got louder in volume and I felt like banging my head.

"Pierce! She said Pierce!"

"Her eyes are weird, she's definitely from that family!"

"She must be that new recruit from five years ago!"

Then in one smooth motion, they turned and looked at me like how a predator would look at its prey and I felt a migraine form at the back of my head.

Suck ups, the most annoying people second to fan girls.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"Miss Luna Pierce?"

The receptionist called my name to get my attention and I looked up to see her holding a key.

"This is your key for the most upper floor. You have the entire penthouse to yourself which is the top of the floor. Have a good day and I hope you enjoy your stay." She smiled that seemed to sparkle.

I couldn't help but be fascinated.

How could real life generate anime like sparkles? It still puzzles me sometimes.

I nodded silently as I took the key and Sal directed me to the elevator, ignoring the crowd of snobs behind us.

We quickly reached the elevator and pushed anyone else out and I let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed.

Silence.

It was odd. I had craved silence before because chaos was everywhere back at headquarters.

But this silence was unnerving; I rubbed my arms slowly, trying to warm myself up.

I shook my head and slowly planned what to do tomorrow. It was useless to think about this now, I have to worry about my mission.

Tomorrow, I would register at Namimori Elementary and hack my way into Tsuna's class to show my 'presence' to him, then stay down low giving said protagonists a small helping hand here or there until the start of the story.

I have to do that while repeating grade school with a bunch of screaming kids and annoying rumors of being the 'new kid'.

I sighed (I sigh a lot more now, I wonder why.) and looked out the window with half lidded eyes.

_My second life sucks. Scratch that, troublesome stuff just follow me everywhere I go._

* * *

I sung my bag on my back, adjusting it with my hooded jacket.

"Please take care miss." Sal said as he bowed slightly with a small smile.

I waved him off with a wry grin.

"You don't have to be such a worry rat. You drove me here already, it only takes ten minutes to walk to school now." I reminded him.

Sal didn't give an annoyed face, he just smiled. "You are still ten miss. It is my duty to take care of you and help you with your mission."

I grimaced, I wanted to tell him I was actually sixteen but I had to hold my tongue. That was a secret that I had to keep.

"Also," Sal continued off from where he stopped. "I have to play the part of the guardian to you miss. It is to protect you from suspicion."

My eyes twitched once before I relented as I rolled my eyes. "Too much tedious stuff to worry about." I yawned as I grumbled.

It was still early in the morning and I still had jet leg so I felt like utter crap.

Sal looked fairly amused; his lips had turned up into a small grandfather like smile.

He chuckled, "Have a good day miss."

I nodded silently and left and meandered slowly to my new school.

Humming silently, I took in the sights of the city. It was calm, quiet and peaceful.

It was the perfect atmosphere .

"Haha! You're such a Dobe!"

… I felt a small headache form.

_Why… Why! Does someone up there spite me!_

I hurried my steps a little and turned a corner.

Lol and behold I saw a pair of bullies beating up a kid who looked around my age. The kid was lying on the floor with his hand raised to protect him and as a result I could not really see the kid's face.

I did not really pay attention to who the kid was (I probably should have, not that it would have changed what I was about to do) and immediately swung my leg out and kicked the two bullies off the kid.

"Ugh!"

"Geh!"

They coughed as they held their stomachs, I bet they did not expect a kid, _a girl, _to kick that hard at two people at once.

It might have to do with the fact that I was just mad that they induced another headache.

They stood up, a little shakily too and tried to glare at me.

"Who do you think you…are…" They trailed off the moment they saw my eyes, my unnatural amber eyes.

And they cowered.

I blinked.

Huh, that was easy, I'm not even glaring at them. I was just staring.

They gulped but then steeled themselves and tried to scare me by yelling ut I narrowed my eyes and brows and glared.

I glared and a few seconds later, they were cowering at my feet.

Somehow, at the back, there was lightning as a side effect.

The power of the glare in a real (Sorta) anime-ish word is amazingly useful.

They were shaking when I said in the coldest, iciest voice I could muster with this ten year old squeaky voice of mine.

Which was not really that scary at all.

"Get out of my sight." I sneered and they nodded their head heads so fast and disappeared leaving behind a trail of dust.

I scoffed in annoyance and anger.

Stupid people who try to get a sense of gratification from hurting others for fun.

"A-ano…"

A small voice stuttered. It sounded nervous and scared.

I forgot that I still had my glare so I schooled myself into my neutral expression and took a deep breathe to calm down before I turned.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I checked over his body for any injuries.

Luckily those bullies just left scrapes and some bruises on the kid but he was fine otherwise. I nodded in approval and offered my hand for him.

The kid, who's bangs covered his face, seemed to tense, as if I was about to bully him but relaxed when he relaxed when I did nothing and hesitantly took my hand

I hoisted him up and patted his head and body to get rid of the dirt then nodded and looked at his face.

I wanted to smack myself when I saw the kid's face.

The kid had very familiar brown hair that was messy and very spiky, a face that still had bits of baby fat and big caramel eyes.

I had just saved Sawada Tsunayoshi from bullies.

The headache turned into a migraine and I wanted to sigh and slam my face on a wall.

_So much for staying down low…_

* * *

**FINITO!**

**My fifth chapter! I'm so proud of myself (;v;)/ I'm crying tears of joy!**

**Thank you for everyone's support for helping me and encouraging me, especially Accessblade. You're words helped me a lot.**

**BELOW IS AN EXPLANATION TO LUNA"S PERSONALITY! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS PART SKIP IT UNTIL I SAY CLEAR!**

**I wanted to display Luna as a lazy kid similar to Shikamaru from Naruto. Analytical, she does something and never without a reason but finds everything troublesome and gives her headaches. She's lazy though, so she does not like tedious details as mentioned in the story.**

**She does have a deep bond with Sole. They are Twins that survived life and death, literally. They have never been apart and this separation hurt them but it shows how deep the bond shared between the two.**

**Luna is not perfect, she is a lazy ass and does get lonely without Sole. She feel's alone without Sole or any other of her 'family' and real family. Moving to a new place by yourself is really hard, especially if it's for a deep reason. I sort of relate to her now.**

**Luna is lazy, she usually leaves her sister to get tortured by Yoichi but that's because she pulled a prank and would deserve those tortures. In this case though with Tsuna getting bullied, she hates people finding pleasure in bullying and destroying another kid's confidence. You'll see in future chapters that although she will try to stay down low, she will help Tsuna with his bullying, although subtly.**

**CLEAR! YOU CAN READ NOW!**

**I just wanted to explain Luna's personality to people who don't understand her since I'm still relatively new to writing fanfiction and wanted people's criticism to help me improve to help it be smoother for people to read. Just tell me if you think you can see some holes in the story.**

**Thank you for everyone who has supported me , I never even thought I would reach chapter five, I honestly thought that I would stop at chapter 3… -.-'**

**Salve means hail in italian, I got the idea of a butler from Colbub's story. I thought at first that she would live on her own but I forgot that some parts of the future story would not work if she lived alone so I made Salve. Good ol' Sal…**

**Sole will be mentioned several times in the story but will not appear for a while, though pay attention to how she will be mentioned, you will recognize something very odd… look forward to that.**

**Eli! Good motherly, hyper Eli! She's solemn here and out of character here because Sole and Luna are leaving, she's like this everytime a members moves out for his/her mission. She'll be hyper again the next time you see her.**

**Miri! Troublemaking older like Sole! You'll see her pretty often so look forward to pranking goodness on her part!**

**As I have mentioned above at the top of this chapter, I am trying to make this story **_**mine **_** in the way that although several elements look similar to other stories namely Colbub's, Accesblade amd wintergurdianangel24, I'm trying to add my own flair and surprises and twists to make this story seem like… me.**

**I wanted to clarify this stuff for future and previous readers. I'm sorry if I made this note too long and I sounded mean or bad and all those negative feeling words stuff but everything said too me, they have helped me very much and once again…**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND WHAT IS TO COME!**

**Review! I want to hear your thoughts! encouragement, criticism or even a simple hello really cheers me up and helps me write more better.**

**SilverStar56**


End file.
